voidspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Welcome to VoidSpace! This is a page dedicated to helping people getting started with VoidSpace. What is in the Game so Far (Version 0.3.0) There are several things you can do in the game so far: *Fly your ship around. (See Movement Controls) *Build ships *Collective building (You can build a structure with one or more friends) *Fire weapons. (See Combat Controls) *Destroy ships/buildings. (See Combat Basics) *Check your weapon stats. (See The Menu) *Build structures. (See Uses for the Menu) *Collect resources from deposits and wrecks. (See Uses for the Menu) *Manage the cargo holds of ships and structures. (See Uses for the Menu) *Trade and limited manufacturing (See Uses for the Menu) Movement Controls Ships can fly forwards and backwards (which is slower), as well as rotate. Acceleration is rapidly soft capped (it becomes harder to go faster) before reaching a hard cap (it becomes impossible to go faster). Keyboard controls : W or Up Arrow- Move Forward : S or Down Arrow- Move Backwards : A or Left Arrow- Rotate counterclockwise : D or Right Arrow- Rotate clockwise Touch-screen controls : Left circle- Touch and drag in order to automatically rotate to the specified direction and then fly at a speed based of how far away one dragged. Combat Controls At the current phase of development there are three weapons present, all of which all ships have from the start: Keyboard Controls : F- Laser Gun : E- Missile Launcher : Z / Space- Plasma Gun Touch-screen controls : Right circle- Press to fire Plasma Gun Combat Basics All ships and buildings have two levels of protection (two health bars): Shields (the top blue bar) and Hull (the bottom red bar). Shields absorb all damage first; the Hull gets damaged only after the Shields are fully depleted. Once the Hull reaches 0, the ship or structure explodes. The Shield are regenerated over time with the use of hydrogen. The combat triangle of the game is fairly intuative: : The Laser Gun is good against Shield and poor against Hull. It uses energy as ammo, which you have an infinite supply of in version 0.2.8. : The Missile Launcher is good against hull but poor against Shield. It uses missiles as ammo. : The Plasma Gun is OK agaisnt both Shield and Hull. It uses hydrogen as ammo. The Menu : The menu is a "list of clickable words" located to the left of your ship. The menu is used to do virtually everything in game other than Movement and Combat. The menu always represents a selcted object. Yes, your own ship is, in fact, a selectable object! If you do not see the menu, it is because nothing is selected. Simply click on any object in order to select it. Clicking on any other object will select that object instead of the current one. Clicking on the selected object will deselect it. Navigating through the menu is simple, even though the menu may appear overwhelming at times. There are two different "types" of options in the menu. The options with a little arrow ( ->) to the right of them lead to another list of options, while the options without the arrow either do an action or bring up a pop-up panel. To back out of a list of options, press the large up arrow "^'" located just above the list. This guide will use "menu notation" to indicate paths in the menu. For example, we could say, "Select your ship and go to "''Menu->Laser Gun->Inspect"". To get there, select your ship by clicking on it(unless it is already selected). If you see only one option on the list to the left of your ship, "Menu->", click on it. If you see several options instead of "Menu->", all this means is that you've already clicked on "Menu->" before. Next, find the option "Laser Gun->" in the list and click on it. This will lead you to a final list, where the only option is "Inspect". Clicking this will bring up a pop-up panel showing some information about your Laser Gun. Finally, you can click the large up arrow "^'" several times to go back out of the menu. Uses for the Menu :: "''Ok, I now know how to use the menu. Now what can I '''DO' with it?!" : I'm glad you asked. Building : To build a structure, select your ship and go to "''Menu->Nano Bots->". You build the respective structure by clicking one of the "Build ..." options. In order to start buidling, you must have the required amount of resources in your ship's cargo hold. The item you're building will be dropped where your ship is at the end of its construction cycle. : See the main article, Nanobots, for more specific details about building(s) such as the types and their costs. Cargo Hold Management : Most buildable structures contain their own cargo holds. Through "Menu->Cargo hold->Show Contents", the cargo hold panel for any object can be accessed. This can be used to view, organize, and jettison the items that are inside the object. Item stacks can be selected by clicking on them. Stacks can be split apart by pressing the "Split" button which appears right next ot the selected item. Other stacks of the same type as the selected item will have a "Merge" button next to them, allowing stacks to be recombined. The wierd squiggle button to the right of the cargo hold panel allows you to drop the selected item into space. Be careful, however, as hydrogen turns into a cloud when dropped and it might take a while to pick up large amounts of jettisoned cargo. : Be aware that different ships have differently sized cargo holds. "Menu->Cargo hold->Inspect" ''can be used to find out how large of a cargo hold the ship you spawn have, as well as how much you, a structure, or another player are carring. Transfering between Cargo Holds : Every cargo hold other than your own ship's will also have a start transfer option under ''"Menu->Cargo hold->Start Transfer". This can be used to transfer items between your cargo hold and the selected object's, as well as view, organize, and jettison the items inside either your ship or the selected object. This will bring up two Cargo Hold panels, one above the other, connected by a Start Transfer panel. In order to transfer anything between the two cargo holds, select the item you wish to transfer and click the button in the middle transfer panel that points the way the item should go, away from its panel and toward the other. To transfer a select amount of items, use the "Split" and "Merge" features described in the paragraph above. Jettisoning also works the same. : Industry : Industry is currently achieved by transferring the required materials into the cargo hold of the factory. It will automaticaly turn into the products of the factory over time as long as the factory's enable/disable option is turned to enable, and the products can be transfered back out of the cargo hold. For specific information regarding the one factory in the game, see Factory Nanobots and Missile Factory. Trade : The Trade Module is the easiest and most secure way of trading. To initiate a trade, the one player must click on the player he wishes to trade with's ship and go to "Menu->Trade Module->Start Trade". (Be aware that there is no "Menu->Trade Module->Start Trade" option in your own ship.) The other player will then get a pop-up window asking for a trade. If he clicks yes before the timer runs out, the trade panel will appear for both of you. The top part of the trade panel shows what is going to be exchanged while the bottom shows your cargo hold. Do not mess with the credit feature; it is unstable and may break your exchange. To put some of your cargo up for exchange, select it in your cargo hold and click add. If you wish to take some items out, select them and press remove. Once you and the other person are satisfied with the trade, press the trade button to lock in your selection. Once both people press the button, the trade will conclude. The trade could be canceled at any time by simply close the trade window. Mining/Salvaging/Looting : Certain objects, such as gas clouds , asteroids, ship wrecks, and jettisoned cargo, will have the "Menu->Collect Material" option. Click this option and, if you are close enough and have enough free space in your ship's cargo hold, you will start a collection cycle, picking up items from the object. There is a limit on how much each cycle can collect which differs for each object, forcing you to make multiple collections on large deposits. Spamming the collect option will result in the collection cycle freezing. This can be resolved by clicking on the option once more and letting the collection cycle finish before pressing it again. :